The Mysterious New Ruins
by meteorsummoner
Summary: A fanfic by me! Meteorsummoner! WARNING! A little randomness. Something mysterious crashes north of Pannam Town. Guess who's job is to investigate? Rated E for everyone. Chapter 1 up!
1. 0 Prologue

Ph34r!! Evolution story by me!!!

I do NOT own the characters, if I do, may Evolutia help us all!!!!!!!

Des plot (better known as the Prologue):

It was late at night, possibly close to midnight. Then a bright flash of light streaked overhead. It flew across the sky and seemed to head to the north horizon where it disappeared behind a mountain. Silence, then...

There was a rumbling noise, then an explosion. It was heard all over Pannam Town. Several people woke up suddenly when the rumbling was heard, then when the explosion occurred, jumped out of bed and ran for the doors.

Looking outside, to the west of the town, smoke was seen rising from behind some mountains. More explosions, not as loud as the first, were heard. Eventually, silence prevailed but they could smell burning wood.

Looks like something big might happen....or not. Find out in Chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Apologizes for a short, short, short, short prologue but maybe more on Chapter 1!!! MAYBE!!!!

Preview for Chapter 1:

"OMG!! What is this!?"


	2. 1 Leaving

I want to own the characters and town, never mind, the whole game of Evolution...but I don't. But at least I do own this story!!

Morning finally came, and people were getting up to do their thing; you know, standing at one spot and saying their quotes for the day when people talk to them, etc. Mag Launcher and Linear Cannon stepped outside from the Launcher mansion and made their way to the town of Pannam.

"Hopefully, they'll have an assignment for me," Mag said, aloud. "There hasn't been anything for the last three days, and I need the money to pay off the debt from a month ago!!"

"Yes," agreed Linear.

Two monthes ago, they had went up against the Eighth Empire. When their seaplane, the Something, crashlanded in the ocean, the Society had to go rescue them. Of course, they don't do that for free and Mag was deep in debt all over again. Currenty, he had about half paid off when the lack of assignments hit. Now, it's been going up again for some reason, and doesn't know why.

"WHY!?" he exclaimed, doing a jump-kick to a nearby trashcan. "WHYYYYY!!!!"

Mag acting crazy for some reason again.

The trashcan flew in the air and straight towards...Nash.

"AAAAAAH!!!" jumped out of the way. "What's your problem anyway!?" Nash exclaimed.

"Heh, sorry about that!" Mag said before running towards the Society building.

"Good morning, Mag!" Pepper exclaimed to him.

Mag stopped and Linear almost ran into him. "Good morning!" he said. Then he noticed that Pepper had suitcases by her feet. "You're leaving already??"

"Yes," Pepper sighed. "There hasn't been any assignments from the Society in ages (reality checkin three days). I need money most badly so I'm going to try for Museville and see what's up?"

"Museville?" Mag said.

"Yes, it's where the Society HQ is at," Pepper explained. "I'm sure they'll have something there. I'm just...waiting now."

"Well, good luck then!" Mag said. "I'm still going to the Society to see if they have anything."

He and Linear went to the Society building and entered.

"Oh, good morning, Mag!" Nina said to him.

"Good morning! Is there any assignments?" he asked.

"Well..." Nina checked a stack of papers. "...No..."

"Oh..." Mag disappointed.

"But...there was a mysterious explosion last night," Nina told him. "I need to send someone to check it out."

"But I need an assignment!?" Mag exclaimed. "I need money!"

"If you check it out, and it turns out to be a new ruins..."

"Awesome! I'm there!"

"We'll even pay you to go check it out..."

Mag parties.

"Here," Nina handed him a bag of Dinale, their currency. "2,000 Dinale. Use it to buy supplies for preparation of your trip."

"Thanks! C'mon, Linear! Let's go!!"

They both run out the door.

"I hope they'll be all right..." Nina said, worriedly.

Chain Gun appeared. "HEY!! Where you two heading so quickly! Don't tell me...that they're handing out assignments finally?"

"Yes, and we got an important one!" Mag said. "We may even find a new ruins!!"

"Cool! I'm there!!!" Chain joined them.

Pepper had also overheard them. "Nice, let me tag along," she said approaching them.

"But RPG rules only allow three people to a party..." Mag said hesitantly.

"Huh?" Pepper said. "There's rules??"

"Never mind," Mag said. "I guess you can come."

Pepper parties. "All right, just a minute." She ran back into the bar, taking her suitcases in mid-flight. A crashing noise is heard from within. Finally, she reappeared, Cyframe ready. "Let's do this!!" she exclaimed.

"All right, I'll go get Gre," Mag said. "Everyone head to the Airfield."

Everyone head off. Mag and Linear made their way back to the Launcher mansion where Gre was trying to fix a window.

"GRE!!! I got a new assignment!!" Mag exclaimed.

"Good for you, Master Mag!" Gre exclaimed. "I'm guessing you want me to come? Hold on..." He ran inside. A crashing noise is heard. Finally, Gre reappeared, rifle in hand. "Let's do this!!"

"Hm...Pepper's exact words..." Mag said, laughing.

"Mag...the others are waiting..." Linear said.

"Oh, right."

They made their way to the Airfield, ready for their new adventure!!!

ARE YOU????

Preview for Chapter 2:

"OMG! What is this!?"

I know it's the same preview from the last chapter. I made a mistake. This time, it will be used. I promise. Now don't make me send my army of the living dead after j00 all!! :P


End file.
